Neptune and the immortal boy
by Ben Grem
Summary: An immortal boy got sucked in a black hole and fell into Game Industry. there he was found by Neptune who is the goddess of her nation. there fell in love with each other and went on so many adventures together
1. Chapter 1 crossover

**Hey guys, am Ben and am new to the fanfiction world. I watched Hyperdimention Neptunia and I so much love Neptune as a character. So I had this idea to write a story were Neptune found a boy and fell in love with him and the boy loves her back. I think this will be a good story that I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. So with that said… Enjoy.**

In the town of Tokiness there live an individual named Ben. Ben was a student of Raina high school. In his school, Ben was actually a loser that everyone hates. That's what everyone thinks but too Ben, he was just glad that everyone sees him that way. Ben has a secret that nobody knows about and that secret is that he is over a thousand years. Ben is actually an immortal that has lived 1000 years on earth. He has this ability that no other human possesses which include flying, materializing his sword from nothing and his immortality. Ben's body can instantly, in a blink of an eye heal any wound he got. What I mean is his body can regenerate any wound he gets meaning Ben has no scar. That is why he has lived as long as he has. Ben is not an old man if that is what you are thinking but he appears to be in his teen. He stopped ageing at the age of 17 years old. So even if he is 1000 years now, he still looks like he is in his early 17 years and because of this, he tries to avoid all contact with people.

So that brings us to the present where we see Ben happily walking out of a game store with a game in hand.

"I finally got the game that I have been hoping for. Man today is a good day, noting can spoil my mood now" Ben said while he walked home. Ben lives in a small apartment which looks run down. As Ben came to his house, he went to his room to connect the game and play it. As he got ready to play the game, something happened! A huge explosion occurred in his room which cursed his game to explode. As his game exploded, it cursed a black hole to appear in the middle of his room. At this point Ben was terrified because he has no idea what is happening. The black hole began to suck Ben inside it. Ben was trying his best to not get sucked in but it was inevitable. As Ben was sucked in, the black hole disappeared.

Ben was falling into who knows where but the last thing he remembered was seeing a girl with pink hair and was playing some game.

GAME INDUSTRY

Neptune was one of the goddess of her world. In her world there are four nations which include Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox. These countries were ruled by four goddesses who include Neptune goddess of Planeptune, Noire goddess of Lastation, Blanc Goddess of Lowee and finally Vert goddess of Leanbox. These goddesses were worshiped and respected by their people. The goddesses always does what there can for their people who in turn believe in them. The peoples believe are converted to what is known as share energy which in turn keeps the goddesses alive. Once the share energy is low, it means the people are losing fate in their goddess and once that happens, the goddess will die. So the goddesses are always trying to keep their people happy no matter the cost.

So today we are looking at the goddess of Planeptune Neptune who is lazing about in her living room. She is enjoying her game when all of a sudden this hole appeared in her living room. Thinking it was an attack, she brought her sword and prepared herself but what she saw made her confused. In the hole, a boy fell out and he looks like he is in his teen. The boy was unconscious and was now lying in her living room. Curious she went to check on him to know if he was alive. Once she confirmed that he was alive she called her sister Nepgear and her oracle Histoire.

"What is it sis…?" asked Nepgear who looked like she just woke up

"Neptune why are you being so loud this morning and who is that?" asked Histoire as she observed the person

"I don't know. He just appeared out of nowhere and appears to be unconscious" responded Neptune as she too was observing the person.

"Maybe he is an enemy sent to spy on you Neptune" was Nepgear reply

"Maybe! But just to be on the safe side I think we should lock him up in the cell" Histoire said as she began to call the guards. Neptune who was quiet for a while decided to speak

"Histy I don't think he is a spy or a villain. Let's just place him in a room, I will watch him till he wakes up" Neptune said as she began to carry the unconscious person to the guest room.

"I never thought I see the day when Neptune will take charge for once" said Histoire with a look of surprise

"Hey I can take charge just fine but not so often. Nepgear can you help me carry him to the guest room?" Neptune asked her little sister

"Sure thing sis" Nepgear said as she went to help Neptune carry the person to the guest room.

After there placed him in the guest room, Nepgear left to go see Uni in Lastation while Neptune remain in the guest room with the person. After like thirty minute of waiting the person began to wake up

"O my head. What happened?" asked Ben as he realized that he was no longer in his room

"You are finally awake. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Neptune asked with eagerness in her voice

"I should be the one asking the question. Who are you and where am I?" Ben asked

"O sorry my name is Neptune and I am the goddess of Planeptune" said Neptune with her chest pomp high

"What! What are you talking about, just where on earth am I" Ben asked with a hint of panicking in his voice

"Hey I told you who I am so tell me who you are" Neptune said with a hint of annoyance in her voice

"My name is Ben and I am in high school. I was just about to play my game in my room when all of a sudden this black thing appeared in my room and sucked me in it" Ben said hoping to get some answers

"Wow! you mean like a black hole" Neptune said

"Something like that but where on earth am I" Ben said looking around

"You are in a world called Game Industry and from the looks of it you are not from here" Neptune said with fact

"What do you mean I am not from here" Ben asked a little confused

"Yeah! it will be a pain to try and explain it all. Why don't I go call Histy to explain it for you" Neptune said as she began to leave the room. A few minute later Neptune came into the room with something that looks like a flying fairy.

"Ben this is Histy, my oracle. She in charge of many things that I can't say" Neptune introduced

"My apologies Ben was it, you said a black hole sucked you in, while you were trying to play your game correct" Histoire said going through some things

"Yes that is correct, can you help me" Ben said with a little hope

"I am afraid there is nothing I can do for you but I will look into it. In the mean time you should consider staying here for a while until I get to the bottom of this. Neptune here will show you around if you want" Histoire said already leaving the room

"So that means I can't go back" Ben said a little sad

"Am afraid so but don't get so down. Who knows it might be for the best" Histoire said trying to cheer him up

"Ok I will try. Thank you" Ben said and with that, Histoire left the room

"So you will be staying here for a while right. Welcome to my basilicon" Neptune said while bringing out her hand to shake Ben

"Yey thanks a lot. I have nowhere to go so I appreciate it." Ben said feeling grateful

"Don't mention it. So let's go show you around but first you need a shower" Neptune said while closing her nose

"Do I smell that bad" Ben said feeling self conscious

"Yeah! A lot, the shower is in the right after you leave this room. I will bring you some towel after you are done" Neptune said as she began to go look for some towel. As Neptune left to go look for some towel, Ben followed her advice and found the bathroom. He went in and took off his dirty cloths and put them in the washing machine. Once that was done, he went to the shower to wash off his body. As Ben was washing his body, Neptune came to the bath room door and was hoping to knock but found the door was open. Neptune came in to the room and froze. In front of her was Ben completely naked and was taking his bath. Neptune blushed at how well developed he was. He has six packs in his stomach and has a well defined muscle. As she was staring at Ben's good body, Ben turned around and also froze. He saw Neptune staring at him with a blush on her face and he too blushed because he has never been in a situation like this before in his life. So Ben took the initiative and covered himself with his hand

"Do you mind?" Ben asked Neptune who was still blushing

"Sorry I didn't know the door was unlocked. Here is the towel I said I will bring" Neptune said while turning around and running away from the bath room. She ran to her room and fell on her bed to try and get the wonderful image out of her head.

"Man I can't believe I saw that. His body is just so amazing. How will I approach him about this" Neptune said to herself. Meanwhile Ben was just thinking the same thing

"Man she saw me naked and I still can't believe it. Nobody has seen me naked for the past 1000 years. It's just so new to me now being seen naked. O well I guess I will apologies for not locking the door" with that Ben got dressed and went to go look for Neptune

"_Well I have to admit, she is really cute when she blushed_" Ben thought as he was looking for Neptune. Ben found Neptune in her room lost in thought. For a moment, he thought that Neptune was an angel when he looked at her

"Man she is beautiful, I have to have her but how?" Ben thought as he stared at Neptune. Sensing that someone was looking her, Neptune turned around to see Ben looking at her deep in thought.

WARNING LEMON ALART

"What are you doing here?" Neptune asked Ben who looked at her in a funny way

"Well I figured I should apologies for not locking the door when I was taking my bath" Ben said this as he approached Neptune who was still blushing

"No I should be the one to apologies for rudely barging in without knocking" Neptune looked down feeling embarrassed with how the situation turned out

"You know... that was the first time anyone has seen me naked and I must admit, am just glad that it was by a cute girl" Ben said as he pushed Neptune on the bed

"What are you doing? Please let me go" Neptune tried to resist but was putting less effort because deep down, she was enjoying herself

"I know we just met but I think I like you Neptune. No I don't think, I know I like you Neptune more than you know" Ben was surprised by what he said because he knew it was true

"wha-wha-wha what do you mean?" Neptune was getting really nervous

"I meant every word I said" with that said, Ben kissed Neptune on the lips and the funny thing was that Neptune kissed him back. As there were kissing, Ben's hand went to Neptune right breast. Neptune noticed this and helped him by removing her cloths. Ben broke the kiss and went to suck on her right breast making Neptune mourn. As he was sulking on her right breast, his other hand went further down to Neptune skit and he began to remove them.

"Ben are you sure you want to do this" Neptune asked with a low voice

"Yes I would love to as long as it's you" with that said, Ben removed her skit reviling her pink panties. He took his time in taking her panties off of her. After he removed her panties, he began to eat her pussy making Neptune moan louder. He leaked her pussy with he got going from top to her ass. After he was done, he brought out his 5 inch cock and positioned it at the entrance of her pussy. Bit by bit, he entered her and he began to move

"O yes please give it to me. Fuck me harder and faster" Neptune screamed out loud. Without hesitation, Ben fucked her faster and harder.

"Am Cumming "Ben said as he continued to fuck her

"That's alright let it out in me" Neptune told him and without much effort, he came in her. After that, Ben collapsed in bed next to Neptune who was also exhausted.

LEMON END

"That was amazing" Ben said

"Yeah you got that right" Neptune said as she sat up

"What's the matter?" Bed asked as he to sat up

"It's just…! I just met you and now we have already had sex. I don't know how to feel" Neptune said a little worried

"Did you like it?" Ben asked

"Yeah I think I do" Neptune said while blushing

"I know we just met and I know you don't know all about me but I still care about you" Ben declared as he took her hand

"Do you mean it?" Neptune asked

"Tell you what! Why don't you show me around tomorrow and we could get o know each other" Ben said to her

"You mean as a date!" Neptune asked in a teasing way

"Yeah what do you say" Ben said as he scratched his chin in embarrassment

"Sure if you don't mind that is" Neptune said

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow at 8 "Ben told her

"Alright then. Why don't you sleep hear if you don't mind that is" Neptune asked

"I would love to" Ben said. So he pulled the cover and covered both of them before there dosed off.

"_I finally found a girl that I like and I will treasure her for as long as I can_" was Ben final thought before he dosed off.

**And that's that. So what do you think about the story? I know what you are thinking "way to fast to have a lemon" and i agree. when i wrote this chapter, i just wanted a quick one short lemon chapter with Neptune and any other person. and i originally planned to make this a single chapter story but now that i looked at this chapter, i think i can make a good story from this. So guys, tell me what you think in the review and please review so I will know you guys are reading my work.**


	2. Chapter 2 revelation

**Hey guys am back again with a new chapter. So I want to thank those who liked this story, honestly it means a lot. So I know I made their relationship way to fast ****but like i said in the previous chapter, i just wanted a quick lemon of Neptune and any other person. But that was then and now i descided to make a full story out of this. In this chapter, Neptune and Ben goes on a date and Neptune reviles a secret about herself. This chapter is the starting point of where I am heading to with this story. So enjoy**

As the morning sun came, Ben woke up to see Neptune sleeping next to her. He smiled as memories of last night came rushing in and he blushed. Ben got out of the bed and went to the rest room. As he left, Neptune woke up and found out that she was alone in her bed. She heard sounds coming from the rest room and knew that Ben was in there. She too got out o bed and began to think

"**_Today I have a date with Ben and we had sex last night. Wow! I wonder how am going to tell Nepgear and Histoire about this and what will my citizen think when there hear that their CPU has fallen in love with a boy. And most of all, what will Ben think when he learns of my age. He will probably leave me_**." As Neptune continued with those negative thought, she didn't realize that she has reach the door of the rest room till she bumped into Ben who was coming out of the rest room.

"Am sorry" Both said at the same time making the situation awkward

"I wasn't looking at where I was going" Ben apologized

"No it's alright"

"Are you ready for our date" Ben asked with a little excitement

"You said it Ben… I am so ready for this" Neptune declared

"Alright then… I will go get ready and I will see you at the leaving loom" Ben said

"Sound good to me. Just give me 5mins and I should be done" and with that said, Neptune went into the rest room to wash up and Ben went to get dressed. After she was done getting ready, Neptune went to the dining room to see Ben, Nepgear and Histoire all already eating Breakfast with a strange atmosphere

"Good morning Histoire and hello Nepgear" she greeted them as she sat down

"Goo-goo-good morning Ne-Ne-Neptune. How are you" Nepgear stuttered

"What's wrong Nep junior" Neptune asked a little confused

"Well you see, there sort of overheard us last night" Ben said with a blush

"O crap! I can explain" Neptune said while panicking

"O you will explain alright. How about starting from how you two ended up in the same room and why you two **HAD SEX LAST NIGHT**" Histoire yelled. Ben and Neptune were completely scared and at a lost on how to explain this to them.

"Histoire please calm down, let us give them a chance to explain" Nepgear pleaded

"Well alright but you two better have a good way to explain yourself" Histoire said

"It started like this, I accidentally walked in on Ben while he was taking a shower and this and that happened and the next thing I know I was having sex with Ben." Neptune told them with a straight face

"Lady Histoire! I know that I just met Neptune but my feeling for her is real her, so we planned to go on a date today to get to know each other" Ben declared with a straight face

"Wow! Congratulation sis" Nepgear said while clapping

"Thanks Nep junior and Histoire I feel the same way for Ben. It's not like we were planning to keep this from you or anything" Neptune said

"You are missing the point Neptune, you are a goddess and Ben is only human, relationship like that cannot exist" Histoire explained

"I know and I don't care, am still going to try to make it exist" Neptune said

"I understand what you are saying lady Histoire but I can assure you that there is no need to worry. I promise you that my feeling for Neptune is genuine and beside, I don't think her being a goddess will be a problem for me" Ben mumbled the last part to him self

"Well if you feel that strongly about it, I won't stop you guys but you have to keep this a secret for now. I mean we don't want to have any news reporters at our door step first thing in the morning" Histoire said with a sigh

"Thanks Histy and don't you worry we will be back around 8pm" Neptune joyously declared

"Well Neptune shall we" Ben took her hand

"Yes we shall" Neptune responded. After that, there left the basilicon to get their date started. Neptune took Ben to a new restaurant that just opened in planeptune called Wonder land.

"Well Ben, this café just recently opened in planeptune and it's one of my favorite" Neptune showed Ben

"I can see why, how about we go inside" Ben said

"No props just follow me" Neptune said. As there entered the café, there took a seat and called for a waiter. The waiter was a female that looks to be in her 16 and was very pretty.

"Welcome to our café, please what would you like?" the waiter asked

"I would like a strawberry pafe" Neptune said

"I would have what she is having" Ben said. The waiter bowed down and went to get their order. While there wait, Ben and Neptune began to talk about themselves

"So…you are a goddess?" Ben asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neptune said with a slight bit of annoyance

"Well it's just that you don't look like the goddess type"

"That because you haven't seen me transform to my CPU form" Neptune replied

"So what do goddesses do exactly?" Ben asked

"Well, we help our people, slay some monsters that terrorize the people and we listen to the people's needs" Neptune explained

"So you are like the leader of the country?" Ben asked

"You could say that" Neptune said

"Wait if you say you are the goddess of this nation, does that mean that you are the first one?" Ben asked

"No, there are actually two goddesses before me" Neptune explained

"How did you become a goddess?" Ben asked

"Well I don't quite remember because it's been a long time but I think it has something to do with my people's faith in me" Neptune answered

"Are you immortal?" Ben asked

"Well as long as my people keep believing in me then yeah" Neptune answered nonchalantly

"Just how old are you?" Ben asked. All of a sudden Neptune became very nervous with sweat coming out of her body.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked with concern

"O…it's noting, don't mind me" Neptune said trying to doge that question

"If you say so" Ben said not convinced "So about my question from earlier"

Neptune became sad and lowered her head

"If I told you my age, am afraid that you will leave me" Neptune said in a low voice

Ben took her hand and looked her in the eyes "I promise you nothing you tell me will ever make me leave you" Ben told her.

"Do you mean it?" Neptune asked. Ben kissed her not minding the entire stare that there were getting. Neptune was surprised about the kiss but she kissed him back. After there separated, Ben stroked her hair and smiled

"Now will you tell me your age?" Ben asked again

With a sigh of defeat, Neptune answered "1000" she said not looking at him. Ben was so surprised that his mouth was hitting the table

"Are you serious?"Ben asked not believing his ear

"See I knew you would have that reaction but it's the truth" Neptune said a little sad

"Don't be sad, I admit, I was a little surprised but am ok. It's just…" Ben said a little worried

"Just what, what are you not telling me?" Neptune asked

"I have something to tell you that you might not believe" Ben said looking her in the eyes

"Try me" Neptune replied

"Neptune am not your every day human that you know, I am different" Ben told her with a straight face

"What do you mean?" Neptune asked a little confused

"Well let me explain…" Ben sighed before continuing "a very long time ago, I was part of an experiment that deals with giving human beings power. I was kidnapped and brought to a lab, there I was placed in a container and was experimented with. After about 2 years of being experimented on, a great accident happened in that facility killing everyone except me, I was the only survival but I wasn't a normal human anymore"

"What happened next Ben, come on tell me?" Neptune practically screamed

"Ok ok just calm down a little" Ben pleaded. Once Neptune was calm again, Ben continued "so as I was saying, I wasn't a normal human anymore. I possessed these abilities that no normal human possesses such as materializing my sword from nothing and flying, but the most shocking power was my immortality." Ben let it all sink in before continuing "I can instantly heal any wound and I can regenerate any part of my body that has been damaged. Basically, I have no scar in my body. Because of this, I have avoided getting close to any one because there will just die and I will not. I have being using my powers to help anybody in need for many years now but after a long time, that got boring so I stopped" Ben stopped because the waiter came with their order so there began to eat in silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Neptune asked

"Just how old are you Ben?" Neptune asked with curiosity

"Well I turned 1000 this year" Ben answered nonchalantly

"You mean that you are the same age as me?" Neptune asked surprised

"Yes, I know that it's hard to believe but it's the truth. Actually you are the first person I have ever told this" Ben said as he took Neptune's hand and caressed it. Neptune felt torched because Ben trusted her enough to tell her this secret.

"All my years, I have been very lonely with no one but now…" Ben leaned in front of Neptune before continuing "I have you by side and I will never let you go" and with that said, Ben kissed Neptune with passion. Neptune gladly kissed back with the same passion. After what felt like an eternity, there broke the kiss and the whole crowed erupted in cheers.

The two of them left the café after paying and went on to continue their date. There were walking in the streets full of people who were giving them second glances. As there were walking, Neptune continued asking Ben some question about his power

"So you are telling me that you can heal from any injury?" Neptune asked

"Pretty much" Ben replied

"Wow! That just like me but I heal with my people's faith that is converted into share energy" Neptune explained

"Well I figured as much with you being a goddess. So is Nepgear an immortal like you?" Ben asked with curiosity

"Well sort of! I mean she is a CPU candidate and she lives by using my share energy. So if am immortal I think she is too" Neptune answered him

"Then why did you say sort of like you weren't sure?" Ben asked

"Well you see I was not born as a goddess" Neptune told Ben

"What do you mean? Weren't all cpu created by the people's faith?" Ben asked confused

"Well… the thing is I was once a human before I became a CPU. Back then there was a huge war that took its toll on the land between the goddesses of that time. In that Great War, the previous CPU before me perished. The people of Tanuaki which was what this nation was called back then where in a desperate need of new CPU because with the death of their CPU, Tanuaki was done for. I remembered that at that time, I was only a girl of 14 years old who lost her parent at a very young age. I never would have imagined that I would become this nation CPU." As Neptune was telling Ben her story, she got tired and she along with Ben found a bench in the Conner and decided to sit down.

"So what happened next?" Ben asked too eager to hear the remaining of the story

"So as I was saying, after the CPU of Tanuaki died, the goddesses were planning on forcing the Tanuaki citizens to become their own citizens and believe in them to boost their share energy. We had no choice but to obey because if we refused, we will be killed. So, I had this dream about when I was a goddess and was protecting my nation. I woke up and was surprised because there was no way a homeless beggar like me would ever become a CPU of a nation. For me things were normal because whether we are forced to worship a new goddess or not, nothing will change for me. I will still be homeless and a beggar so I thought what's the different". Neptune relaxed in the bench and looked at Ben only to see him in tears. Neptune became confused and wanted to ask him what was wrong but Ben spoke first

"You were homeless and poor back then, I feel so sorry for you" Ben said looking at her in the face. Even thou that the story she was telling Ben happened a long time ago, Neptune was still touched that Ben loved her so much that he would cry for her. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ben lips not minding that there were in public with so many people watching

"Who is that person kissing lady Neptune?" a random civilian asked

"Lady Neptune is in a relationship with someone" another civilian said

"And the guy she is kissing is hot… ooo! I wish I was Lady Neptune now" a female civilian said

"I better send this to my friends online" another civilian said

As all this murmuring were going on, Neptune and Ben were still kissing in their own world not paying attention to what was going on. After some minute passed, there pulled apart only to realize that their little make out session has drawn quite a crowed. Neptune immediately transformed to her CPU form making everyone including Ben surprised as to why she transformed but in Bens case, he was surprised because this was the first time he has seen her transformed. Neptune carried Ben in her arms and took off into the sky and flew to a field with a giant tree in the centre. Once she landed in the field, she gently kept Ben on the ground

"A little warning before you carry me to the sky next time" Ben said feeling a little dizzy

"Sorry but with a crowed like that out there, there was no time to think. I just acted on instinct" Neptune said as she transformed back to her base form

"Just give me some warning next time" Ben said sitting down under the giant tree. Neptune joined him and sat down next to him to begin her story of where she stopped

"So where was I, o yes I remembered now… after that dream, I walked to the basilicon to talk to anyone that is in charge of things now that their goddess was dead. Once I entered the building of the basilicon, I started sensing something calling me so I followed it. I walked all the way to a room down in their basement and in that room; I found this giant ball thing née. Whatever it was, it was telling me to touch it and I did, but immediately I touched it; I was filled with the entire citizens of Tanuaki faiths and that's not the only thing that happened…" Neptune said giving it a dramatic pause

"Come on don't leave me hanging hear, I really want to know what happened next" Ben said desperately

"You should feel honored that I am telling you this story you know. I haven't told anyone this story yet, not even Nepgear and she is my sister so you should be privileged to be hearing it from me." Neptune said in a matter of fact

"Yeah yeah I got you but why not tell Nepgear, I mean you are sisters right?" Ben asked a little curious

"Well my past is not a pleasant one and I don't want her to look at me differently after she hears about my past" Neptune said a little sad

"Now I am even more curious to know what happened next" Ben said to eager

"Ok ok as I was saying, the people's faith started to fill me up then I transformed to my HDD (Hard Drive Divinity) form. After I transformed, Histy came into the room to see what the light was all about and boy was she surprised to see me. She at first thought I was an enemy goddess but she sensed Tanuaki shear energy residing in me so she calmed down. I for one was on the brink of panicking but she calmed me down. She explained everything to me about being a goddess and after that I accepted my fate"

_FLASH BACK _

"What happened to me? Why am I like this? And what are this feeling" Neptune asked herself in panic

"It would appear that the share energy have decided on making you the new goddess of Tanuaki." Neptune turned around to see who was talking to her only to see a tiny fairy sitting on a floating book

"Who are you?" Neptune asked while stepping back

"Do not be afraid for I am this nation oracle Histoire" Histoire introduced

"Wait you are Histoire? The Histoire that foresee everything that happens in the basilicon" Neptune asked with disbelieve

"Are you surprised?" Histoire asked

"Well of course am surprised, I mean I thought that the Histoire I heard so much about was a human not a fairy" Neptune said

"But am not actually a fairy, I am a tome created by the first CPU of this nation with the sole purpose of recording event that transpired through history" Histoire explained

"So you like record everything that happens right" Neptune now in CPU form said

"That's right but enough about me, it seems that the share Cristal has chosen you to be this nations third CPU" Histoire said to Neptune

"Yeah before I know it, I was being called by something down here and it turns out to be this thing. I don't know what happened but it was telling me to touch it and when I did, I started looking like this" Neptune explained

"That interesting; by the way what is your name?" Histoire asked

"O that's right I haven't introduced myself, my name is Neptune and I am a citizen of Tanuaki. My parents are dead so I am an orphan who has nowhere to live, it's nice to meet you" Neptune introduced

"Well it's nice to meet you too Neptune and as I said earlier you are this nations CPU now" Histoire said to Neptune

"I get that with me being like this but what exactly does it mean to be a CPU of a nation?" Neptune asked her

"I will tell you what it means to be a CPU but first, we need to get out of here. Come on I will take you to the upper part of the basilicon" Histoire said as she began to leave the basement

"Wait for me will ya" Neptune shouted to her as she followed behind. There arrived at an elevator and entered it together. After the ride up, there made it to the living room of the basilicon and Histoire gestured her to take a seat.

"Neptune can you change back to your human form?" Histoire asked her

"I can try but I don't know how to" Neptune responded

"Try to visualize yourself in human form and tap in the share energy within you" Histoire told her

"I will try…" Neptune did as she was told and in a matter of seconds she was back in her human form "hey that actually worked and I think I get how this thing works now" Neptune said while she sat down

"Good! Now that out of the way, am going to explain what a goddess is to their people so listen well" Histoire said

"Whenever you are ready"

"So you already know that goddesses are CPU who rule and protect their nation…" Neptune nodded "but you don't know the true history of how goddesses came to be, so I will explain. Long ago in Game industry, there were many lands and each of these lands was at war with each other. Each land want to rule over the other so war was imminent. One land, the weakest of the land which was on the brink of extinction prayed and a miracle happened to them. Due to them being the weakest land, there prayed for a savior to appear and save them and their prayer and faith were converted into what is known as shares and created a certain individual whose name was Suki. Suki was a divine being who possesses supernatural powers and with these powers, she easily turned the tide of the war and won the war single handedly. No one could stand up to her so she became the ruler of all the lands and was worshiped as a goddess thus making her the very first goddess." Histoire explained

"Wait if she was the only goddess at that time, then how come there are more now and how can I become a goddess when I am a human or was I guess?" Neptune asked

"Throughout history, there has never been a human who became a CPU before so you are a special case I will have to look into. Anyway, since Suki became the ruler of all of Game Industry, many lands hated for a single being to rule them thus leading them to divide into two sections. The ones who love and adores Suki and the ones who hates her rule. Because of this, a new war broke out between the two lands and with the goddess aiding the first land, victory was assured. The other land knows this so like the first land, there prayed for a miracle and a new goddess was born. Her name was Lucy and she has a red processor outfit making her the goddess of red heart. With their own goddess, the second land now has an equal starts to the other land. The two CPU fought one another but there were no victor. The war lasted for years and eventually, some people in both lands became fed up with the constant fighting and left to go make their own lands. There eventually became four lands which a goddess resides on and the lands with a goddess became known as nations. The CPUs fight in other to become the single ruler of each nation and for that fact, there have been fighting each other till this very day." Histoire explained

"So now that I have become a CPU, I am expected to fight in this war with the other goddesses" Neptune said with a hint of sadness in her voice

"Am afraid there is no choice. Now that you are a CPU, the other goddess has certainly sensed you and there will come for you" Histoire told her

"I get it, I never liked any of the goddesses so if I can fight them to protect this nation then I will fight with the last of my abilities" Neptune said while standing up

"Excellent; now we need to introduce you to your people and to let them know that there is a new goddess. From today onward, you will be known as Purple heart, Goddess of Tanuaki" Histoire declared

"Wait; I think I should change this nations name if am going to rule it" Neptune told her

"But why change the name" Histoire asked confused

"Tanuaki is composed of the previous goddess name which is Tanui. So I think I should change its name to suit me since I am a new ruler" Neptune explained

"That makes sense so what will you name it then?" Histoire asked her

"Heh heh heh… I not sure yet but I will think of something" Neptune said with a sweat drop

"I suppose we will think of a name for this nation after your introduction to your new people. Neptune it will be a great honor to serve you" Histoire said as she bowed her head

"Well let's go introduce me to my people" Neptune said turning around to hind her blush. She will not say it out loud but she finds Histoire bowing to her a little weird. I guess it is expected when you become a goddess

"Right let's go" Histoire leads her to where she will address her people

_FLASH BACK ENDS _

"…So after Histy explained everything to me, I decided to protect my people and fight the goddesses" Neptune said to Ben

"I still don't get why you don't want to tell Nepgear about this. Did you do something in the past that you don't want to reveal to her?" Ben asked her

"Yes! I did something. Something that when she hears it, it will change how she looks at me" Neptune said as she looked and clutched her knee

"What did you do?" Ben asked

With a little pause, Neptune answered "I killed the two goddesses of that time only sparing Blanc but since I beat her to the point of her being on the brink of death, I saw no reason to be the one to finish her off so I spared her and believed she will die with the state she was in" Neptune answered with an expressionless face. Ben was surprised beyond word that all he could do was look at Neptune with wide eyes.

**And cut. Wow! Who would have thought Neptune past being this dark. I don't know if a CPU were created or if they were once human but I like how I said that they were created. It makes Neptune a special case in this story. Well in chapter three, I will revile why Neptune killed those two CPUs and why Nepgear ages but Neptune doesn't. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3 full truth of Neptune's past

**So here is chapter three enjoy and sorry for the late update**

After Neptune told Ben about her past, there was a tense and awkward moment. For a while, none of them spoke to each other but finally, Ben broke the silence

"Neptune; I may have just met you but I can say that during my time with you on this date, I have known you enough to know that even if you did kill those goddesses, you did it with a reason. Don't worry, I will always believe in you" Ben told her with a smiling face. Caught off guard by Ben's words, Neptune looked up to see Ben's smiling face and she became speechless that all she could do was cry

"Even though you heard about my past and even though you know that I have killed before, you still love and smile to me… I just don't know what to say" Neptune said in between sobs. Ben quickly rapped her in a hug and was patting her on the back

"Is ok; didn't I say it before that no matter what happens, I will always love you and I don't plan on breaking that promise anytime soon" Ben told her while rubbing her back. Neptune looked up to Ben and kissed him in the mouth and Ben happily responded to the kiss. The kiss lasted for a while but separated due to lack of air. After they separated from the kiss, Ben released Neptune from the hug but still stayed close to her

"So why did you kill those goddesses back then?" Ben asked her

"Well… it's because those two goddesses; Blanc included, said and did something that I could never forgive even now. I know that killing them was wrong on my path because now I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, but at that time, I was just filled with rage and all I saw was their blood" Neptune said with anger in her voice

"What could there have said and do that fills you with this much anger?" Ben asked a little worried

"There called me a bastard CPU and said that I was a failure as a CPU, since I am a human who became a CPU through some random process. There ganged up on me and beat me up, but that wasn't all there did to me" Neptune calmed herself down before continuing "after beating me, there striped me of my processor outfit and threw me to a wall while I was naked. After they were done with me, there asked Blanc to restrain me in other to carry out the next phase of their plan, which is the destruction of my Nation Tanuaki" Neptune responded with sadness in her voice

"What!" Ben exclaimed surprise

"O yes- they attacked my people who were pleading to be spared, and slaughtered them all right before my very eyes and all I could do was watch helplessly as my people were killed" Neptune said in tears

"And then what happened?" Ben asked

"In anger, I killed two of the CPU and almost killed Blanc too. After the fight was over, Tanuaki was destroyed and I along with Histoire created a new nation that I called Planeptune" Neptune responded

"How did it happen?" Ben asked

"Well…"

_FLASH BACK _

"Do I really have to do this…?" Neptune asked with a sweat drop

"Of course, If you really want the people of this nation to acknowledge you as their CPU, then you have to follow in their tradition" Histoire responded while checking if everything is in other

"I understand the whole tradition thing, but what I don't understand is why I have to wear a wedding dress?" Neptune practically screamed

"That part was decided by the first CPU of this nation. Honestly, Suki really loves her people so she considered herself, being their goddess and all as a form of marriage to her people. So I think you can guess why now?" Histoire asked her as she was still checking everything

"Wait… you mean that Suki was the first CPU of Tanuaki?" Neptune asked surprised

"Didn't I tell you that…"Neptune nodded "well; yes, Suki was the first goddess of this nation but this nation was not called Tanuaki back then" Histoire explained

"What was it called then?" Neptune asked

"It was called Valhalla back then, but it's been such a long time so I don't think anyone still remembers" Histoire told her

"So you're saying she is the one who invented this wired tradition" Neptune asked for clarity

"Yes, she viewed her goddess position as her being married to her people. So she created this system that all those who become goddess of this nation must follow. And the people certainly approved" Histoire said

"Honestly…" Neptune sighed as she accepted her situation. Just then, a female guard entered the room

"Lady Histoire! Everything is set for Lady Neptune's announcement" the female guard announced

"Have the citizen gathered?" Histoire asked

"Yes maim"

"Thank you; you may go" Histoire said to the guard and the guard bowed and left the room

After the guard left the room, Histoire and Neptune who was in her goddess form, made their way to the stage which was outside the basilicon. As they approached the stage, the entire citizens were whispering to themselves about who the new CPU with lady Histoire is. Histoire made her way to the speaker and began her speech

"As am sure all of you have known that our nation is in a dire need at the moment. With our previous goddess gone, we need a new goddess to protect us or the other nations will crush us…" Histoire said to the crowd. There were murmurs in the crowd but Histoire continued

"The share crystal has chosen a new CPU for us who will fight and protect us…" as she said this, she gestured Neptune to step closer to the stage which she did "…This is Neptune who the share crystal has chosen as our new CPU. She will rule us in place of our dead CPU" Histoire shouted to the crowd

"Wait, you said chosen; does it mean that she was not created like all the previous CPU?" a civilian asked. As the civilian asked this, the entire crowd started to murmur among themselves

"Quite…" Histoire shouted to the crowd. As the murmurs died down, she continued "No Neptune was not created like the previous CPU but she was turned into a goddess by the share crystal. You see, Neptune was once a human like all of you before she became a CPU" Histoire explained to the crowd

"If that is the case, how can we know she has what it takes to be a CPU?" one civilian shouted. The rest of the civilian began to shout their protest about making Neptune their CPU

"Shut up all of you…" Neptune who is in her CPU form shouted to the crowd in anger. Immediately the entire crowd became silent. Neptune continued "I may be new to this goddess stuff and I may have been a human before but there is no way am just going to stand back and watch my nation be destroyed by other nations. Yes is true that I am a human who became a goddess, but there has to be a reason the share crystal chose me to be this nations ruler right? Our nation is in a need of a goddess because of the loss of the previous goddess in battle. So I believe that the share crystal chose me to be the protector of this nation in the absence of my predecessor and I will fulfill the role given to me. I am an orphan who lost her parents at a very young age but be that as it may, I promise that so long as I; Neptune, the new goddess of this nation lives, I will protect this nation from all danger" Neptune declared to the people.

There was silence in the crowd; then one person from the crowd started clapping and the next, everyone was clapping and shouting Neptune's name. Neptune was happy and torched that the citizen accepted her

"So you stupid nation have gone and found yourself a new goddess huh!" a mysterious voice shouted. Every one immediately looked up to where the voice came from and saw three CPUs floating in the sky.

"Whether there is a new goddess or not, we will still finish up this nation" one of the CPUs said. Neptune immediately changed into her processor outfit and floated up to confront the goddesses

"What are you doing in my nation?" Neptune asked

"And you are?" one of the goddess asked her

"Am Purple heart, the new goddess of this nation. And who might you three be?" Neptune who is in her CPU form (AKA Purple Heart) asked them. Looking at them, Purple Heart could see that the three of them were wearing different colored outfit. She knows that this three are CPU; I mean that much is obvious but she doesn't know their names or why there are here.

"O! Am sorry, where are my manners. Am blue heart and I am the goddess of Barnia. My name is Asuka" the first goddess who is identified as Asuka introduced herself. Asuka is wearing a blue processor outfit and her hair is dark blue that she tied in a pony tail.

"Am yellow heart and I am the goddess of Mirabet. And my name is Rita, is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" the second goddess who goes by Rita introduced. Rita is wearing a white and yellow processor outfit. She has a short yellow hair which is flowing in the wind

"And my name is Blanc and I am the goddess white heart. Am the goddess of lowee. Forget my name and you are dead" Blanc introduced herself

"I was under the impression that all the CPUs are each other's enemy" Purple Heart asked them

"Well, you are a new CPU so am not surprised that you are not aware of this, but we formed what you can call a temporal truce with each other" blue heart explained

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here" Purple Heart said to them

"Well; the thing is, we believe that there are just too many nations in Game Industry. So we came to an agreement to just eliminate one nation from the map and Tanuaki seems like a good choice" Yellow heart explained

"What! I thought you just wanted my people to migrate to your nation, but what you are saying is clearly different. You guys want to destroy my nation along with my people in it" Neptune shouted to them

"Bingo; you actually got it. Yes we are going to destroy everything about Tanuaki including its people" Yellow heart said to her in a cheerful tone

"But why kill the people, isn't it the job of a goddess to protect the people?" Purple Heart asked them still in shock from what they told her

"Yes, it is a goddess job to protect her people, but this is not our people now is it? This is your people and not ours. We don't need your people to come to our nations only to leave and form a new nation just because they don't like us. It's better to just end them" Blue heart explained to her

"Over my dead body will I stand back and watch you kill my people or destroy my nation" Purple Heart said to them in anger

"Be careful of what you say. The previous CPU of this nation said the exact same thing to us when we revealed our plans to her and look where she is now. She died doing the exact same thing you are about to do" White heart said to her

"It doesn't matter what you say because I would rather die than to stand and do nothing while you guys carry out your plan" Purple Heart said to them while sweating and backing up a bit

"Are you sure you want to stand in our way? I mean, is three against one after all and not to talk about us having more experience than you. So I ask again; are you sure you want to fight us?" Blue heart asked her with a smile

"_She is right; I don't stand a chance fighting three goddesses at once and am still new to being a CPU too. All I know about fighting is what Histoire explained to me. Wait, what was it that Histoire said about fighting again…_" Purple Heart thought to herself

"Well; we are waiting for your answer" White heart said to her

"_What did Histoire say about fighting, wait? Now I remember…"_ _A little Flash back _ "_So; Histoire, you said that the other goddesses have sensed me right?" Neptune asked her_ "_That's right" Histoire answered her_ "_Then how am I going to fight them when I know next to nothing about fighting?" Neptune asked_ "_Well, once a CPU of a nation pass away, all the memory and fighting experience of that CPU should be passed onto the next CPU" Histoire explained _ "_So you mean that I now possess the memory of the previous CPU?" Neptune asked her _ "_Yes and no, just her knowledge about this nation and fighting experiences are passed to you. Things like her personal life is not passed" Histoire answered her_ "_So how do I assess those memories?" Neptune asked her_ "_You just have to look within yourself to the different share energy within you. Once you find a share energy that is not your own within you, you just have to bring it out" Histoire explained_ "_That's it?" Neptune asked _ "_That's it. But be warned, once you bring out those memories, it will be merged with your own memories making it seem like they were your memories. So you should only assess those memories when you truly need it" Histoire explained_ "_I think I get it. I will only assess those memories when I need it" Neptune said to her_ _The little Flash back end _ "…_I think now it's a good time to try and assess those memories Histoire was telling me" Purple Heart thought to herself. _

Purple Heart closed her eyes to concentrate. She saw her share energy flowing within her but she also saw another share energy next to her own

"_This must be it; ok I just have to bring it out_" Purple Heart thought to herself. She then torched that share energy within her and all of a sudden, she started seeing different memories that is not her own. Once the memory transplant was over, Neptune felt very different. She became smarter, more courageous and now has a vast knowledge about fighting.

"_I guess this has Suki's memories in it too. That explain why I can see her memories. I guess Histoire was wrong, it's not the memory of the previous CPU that is passed but the memories of all the CPU that have ruled this nation is being passed_" Purple Heart thought. She materialized her weapon which is a kind of sword in her hands and faced the three CPU

"So; you decided to fight us after all. Well that's a shame but o well" Blue heart said as she materialized her own weapon which is a dual blade that she wields at both hands

The other CPUs materialized their own weapons. For Yellow heart, it is a very big and fat sword and for White heart, is a big axe.

"To tell you the truth, am glad that you decided to fight us because I want to see what a CPU like you can do" Yellow heart said as she readied her giant sword

"I may be new as a goddess but I now have a duty to my people. So I will fight to protect them from the likes of you" Purple Heart said

"I like to see you try…" White heart said as she dashed to Purple Heart with her axe ready to strike her down, but what she didn't expect was for Purple Heart to block her axe with her sword. With their weapon clashed together, the both of them were now struggling to overpower the other but White heart has the edge and Purple Heart knows it

"Everyone, get out of here now; you are all in danger" Purple Heart shouted to her people who were still watching the exchange between the four of them with fear. Immediately she shouted this, all the citizen began to panic and run while screaming for their life.

"Men; look at what you have done. Now it's going to be a pain to kill all of them with them running around like that" Yellow heart said to herself. After saying that, Yellow heart appeared behind Purple Heart who was still struggling with White heart and struck her in the back with her giant sword. The force of the sword broke some bone in Purple Heart and sent her flying right into a wall of a building. "Oops! I think I over did it a bit" Yellow heart said to herself

After Purple Heart was sent into the wall, she gently picked herself up from the wall "men that took me by surprise, I have to be careful not to let my guard down or I will be killed" Purple Heart thought to herself. She immediately flew up and went for the attack

"Cross combination" Purple Heart shouted and formed an X slash from her blade which was directed to Yellow heart. Yellow Heart saw the attack coming and quickly used her giant sword to block it. The impact between the attack and her sword caused an explosion to happen. Once the explosion died down, Purple Heart could see a figure floating where her attack collided and was surprised to see Yellow heart without a scratch on her

"How come my attack has no effect on you?" Purple Heart asked surprised and fear in her voice

"If your attack were a little bit more powerful, then I would have felt it but too bad because it's not" Yellow heart said in a sweet voice.

Purple Heart was still surprise about how Yellow heart blocked her attack that she didn't see blue heart fly behind her with her dual sword ready

"Don't let your guard down or you will regret it" blue heart said before she strike Purple Heart at her back. The impact sent Purple Heart flying through the air but as she was about to make contact with another building, White heart was already waiting for her

"Tanzerin Trombe" White heart said as she spinned with her axe and smashed it at Purple Heart stomach. The impact knocked the wind out of Purple Heart and she was sent to the ground hard while cracking the ground.

Yellow heart followed it up with her giant sword ready to strike Purple Heart deeper into the ground but Purple Heart rolled out of the way before her sword made contact and this surprised Yellow heart

"Am surprised you still have some strength left in you but…" before Yellow heart could finish, Purple Heart was already standing and rushing to her ready to attack. Purple Heart kicked Yellow heart hard in the face and she was sent flying into a building. This surprised White heart and Blue heart that there didn't even see Purple Heart already in front of them with her next attack ready

"32 beam mega blade" Purple Heart said as she materialized a big sword that is glowing with energy and sent it to White heart and Blue heart. Caught off guard by the attack Purple Heart gave to Yellow heart, they didn't see her new attack coming till it was too late to dodge. Once Purple Heart attack made contact with them, it exploded and knocked them into a building.

Purple Heart didn't stop there, she chased after them with her next attack ready "cross combo" she yelled as she began to slash White heart and Blue heart with her sword until she delivered the last strike which knocked them both to the ground hard.

Purple Heart is breathing hard and her body was in a lot of pain because of the previous attacks she received but she was still ready for anything. Just then, Purple Heart heard some ruble in the ground and she readied her sword in a fighting pose just as Yellow heart flew back up in the air along with white heart and blue heart and there all looked very angry

"You bitch; I was going easy on you but no more mister nice girl. After am through with you, you will wish you hadn't kicked my beautiful face" Yellow heart yelled at her with anger

"She is right, if I had known that you could fight then I might have taken you more seriously but no more playing nice with you" White heart said to her with rage

"Am surprised that you CPUs can still talk big after that beating but no matter, as long as you still plan on attacking my nation you will receive no mercy from me" Purple Heart said to them with determined look

"We will see how calm you are after we are finished with you" Blue heart said to her as she began to power up. Purple Heart was surprised at the blue energy that surrounded blue heart that she didn't even see her appear at her back and striked her down.

"_What was that? Was that speed, but I didn't even see her move_" Purple Heart thought as she was falling down. Before she made contact with the ground, yellow heart was already waiting for her with her giant sword glowing. Yellow heart smashed her sword into her face and knocked her high in the air where white heart was waiting for her with her axe ready to strike her. Purple Heart did her best to block white hearts axe but the impact knocked out her sword from her hand. With her sword gone, Purple Heart was defenseless to all their attack and the three CPU attacked her without mercy.

The citizen of Tanuaki watched in horror as their new CPU was being brutally beaten by the three CPUs. Histoire being the most reasonable one screamed to the people with a micro phone

"Everyone, we have to evacuate immediately or we will all be killed" Histoire screamed to the crowd. As she said that, everyone started to run for their lives and that started a panic in the nation Tanuaki

Meanwhile, Purple Heart was lying on the ground reduced to a bloody mess and she could feel her consciousness leaving her. She didn't even have the strength to move even her finger and she was barely awake.

"That what you get for kicking my face you bitch" Yellow heart said to her with anger

"Looks like the people are already panicking" White heart said

"What should we do with her? I mean, she is already beaten" Blue heart asked

"Leave that to me; I'm still not satisfied with her after what she did to me" Yellow heart said to them

"What do you plan to do with her?" Blue heart asked

"I will show her despair and humiliation for what she did to me" Yellow heart said as she flew down to where Purple Heart is still lying. She grabbed Purple Heart and forcibly removed her processor outfit. After she removed her cloths, she grabbed her leg and flew up to a tall building and threw her to the wall of the building. Purple Heart was left naked and planted to a wall of a building

"Now that's better don't you think" Yellow heart said with a sadistic smile

"Don't you think this is going too far, I mean why don't we just kill her" White heart said to yellow heart

"Because, I want her to watch as we kill her people before her eyes" Yellow heart responded still with that sadistic smile

"I like that plan and this will be payment for the attack she gave to us" Blue heart said with excitement

"Please; I don't care what happen to me just spare my people" Purple Heart begged them with a weak voice

"You brought this on yourself the moment you became this nation CPU. You could have left but you chose to fight us to protect them" Blue heart said to her

Yellow heart flew close to her face and caressed her chin "don't be sad, at least you get to watch as they all die but don't worry, you will be joining them soon"

After Yellow heart said that, white heart was asked by the others to restrain her while they go on with their plan of slaughtering the people of Tanuaki.

Purple Heart watched in horror as her people were being killed by blue heart and yellow heart. She screamed for them to stop and did her best to free herself from White hearts hold on her but atlas, she was too weak to do anything. Her people called out to her to save them but she couldn't. Because she was too weak and wounded to do anything, her people paid the price with their live. Her nation was on fire and all she heard was her people's cries and screams and the sound of blue heart and yellow heart enjoying themselves. Purple Heart bowed her head and just gave up because there was nothing she could do.

Sometime passed and blue heart and yellow heart were done with the killing and there flew back up to where white heart was still holding Purple Heart in the wall.

"Man that was refreshing" Yellow heart said pleased with her work

"Yeah, it feels good to caught loose once in a while" Blue heart said to her

"Well you guys sure took your time in getting here. I was getting bored watching her you know" White heart yelled to them with anger

"Sorry-sorry but with the people running around like that it made our job more difficult" Blue heart responded to her

"Speaking of which, what's wrong with her?" Yellow heart asked as she watched Purple Heart who is not moving

"Hell if I know. She just screamed and stopped moving all of a sudden" White heart answered

"She is probably still in shock with seeing her people killed before her" Blue heart said to them

"Hey Purple Heart, you still alive or is this too shocking for you" Yellow heart asked her. Purple Heart lifted her head and with her face filled with tears and she uttered just one word "Why"

"Because we are at war and the fewer the competition the better" Blue heart answered

"It's that why you people killed everyone. Men, women, children and even babies, you monsters killed everyone. There did nothing wrong and you killed them…" Purple Heart began to cry bitterly "tell me why; why did my people have to die?"

"This is all your fault" White heart said to her

"My fault; how is this my fault. You monsters came to my nation on the day I became a CPU and attacked me and beat me and killed my people and you have the gut to say that it is my fault" Purple Heart shouted at them with anger

"It is your fault because you are a human who became a CPU" Blue heart said to her

"What does that have to do with anything?" Purple Heart asked them with rage

"It has everything to do with it because you are a human. I mean, Imagine a world where the people knew that a human could actually become a CPU, what do you think will happen in this time of war?" Yellow heart asked her

"Wait; you don't mean that…" Purple Heart tried to say but was interrupted by blue heart

"That's right. If the people discover that they could actually become a CPU, then everybody would want to become one and that will bring disaster and chaos in Game Industry" Blue heart said to her

"And since your people were the only one aware of this, it was decided by us three that the best cause of action is to eliminate everyone in this nation" Yellow heart said to her with a smile

"And the worst part of all this is that you are a bastard. A human with nothing, no parent just nothing and you dare to stand with the same rank as us CPUs. That is just insulting" White heart said to her with anger

"You mean to tell me that the reason you killed all my people is this" Purple Heart screamed at them with rage in her voice

"Well what other reason do you want; we have to maintain balance in Game Industry and a human becoming a CPU is not what you can call balance. I mean CPUs are born from the people's faith, so a human becoming a CPU is not what you can call balance now is it" blue heart said to her

"That's just one reason but to tell you the truth, we've always hated this nation and have been planning to destroy it for some time now but we haven't had a good reason to do that just yet until now that is" Yellow heart said to her

"So what you are trying to say is that you destroyed my nation and killed all my citizen just because you people have hated it since and me being a human CPU just seemed like a convenient reason to do it" Purple Heart asked

"That's right; we hate this nation because it was the nation that started this war in the first place" White heart said to her

"And if you are looking for someone to blame, then blame this on Suki. She after all it's the CPU who started all this" Blue heart told her

Purple Heart was almost at her limit with all she was hearing but then Yellow heart flew closer to her and whispered to her ear "by the way, it felt really good killing all those people. Their scream and fear were like music to me and I enjoyed every moment of it".

And that did it. Just after Yellow heart said that, a bright light began to emanate from Purple Heart and the light pushed the other CPUs back with force. As the light was emanating from her, her processor outfit began to appear on her body till she was fully covered. After she was covered with her processor outfit, she began to release an unbearable amount of heat that was slowly melting away the wall she was pinned in. The heat that she was emanating was so unbearable that white heart had to release her hold on her and flew back a bit to observe what is going on

"What is going on?" Blue heart asked

"I don't know but the heat that is emanating from her is no joke" White heart said looking at her burned hand that she used to pin down Purple Heart

"But take a look guys, can you feel that? This feels like share energy" Yellow heart told them

"I know but that doesn't make any sense. Where could she be getting all that share energy?" Blue heart asked

"I wish I know but I don't. I mean we killed all her citizen so where is this share energy coming from?" Yellow heart asked a bit frighten

"Where ever is coming from doesn't make a difference. Let's just kill her before she is done" White heart said as she readied her axe

"White heart is right; we cannot let her finish with her powering up. We have to strike her down now that we have the chance" Blue heart said as she brought her duel blade and dashed to Purple Heart with the intention of killing her

Everything happened as a blur. One second Purple Heart was at the wall still powering up and the next second she was behind blue heart with her sword drawn. All the CPUs present were surprised but what surprised them is not the fact that Purple Heart was behind blue heart but the fact that she was behind blue heart with her sword at her right hand and a hand wielding a blade at her left hand. That was when Yellow heart and White heart heard a scream coming from blue heart and realized that the hand that was wielding a blade at Purple Heart left hand belonged to blue heart. That's right, before either of them knew what was happening; Purple Heart has dashed behind blue heart cutting her left arm on the process

"Ha-Ha-How did she do that?" White heart asked with fear

"I didn't even see her move. Before I could even blink, she has already severed blue heart arm" Yellow heart said to herself

"_How is she this fast? She wasn't this fast before. Just what in Game Industry happened to her_" Blue heart thought to herself still clutching her bleeding left arm

Just then, she turned around to look at Purple Heart and what she saw made her blood run cold. Purple Heart was looking at her still holding her severed left arm but what frightened her the most was the look in her eyes. Her eyes were completely red filled with rage and hatred. As blue heart continued to watch her eyes, she couldn't help but see her death in those eyes and that scared her.

Purple Heart was watching Blue heart like a hark will watch it's pray but before she could do anything to her, Yellow heart was at her back with her giant sword raised high and ready to strike her with the intention of cutting her in half but what she didn't expect was for Purple Heart to drop the severed hand she was holding and raise her left hand and caught Yellow heart giant sword like it was nothing without even turning to look at Yellow heart and this shocked the three CPU there

"Impossible! She stopped my sword with her bare hand, and she doesn't even look like she is trying" Yellow heart said clearly frightened

Before Yellow heart could even comprehend what is happening, Purple Heart applied a little pressure at the giant sword she caught and shattered it to pieces. Yellow heart was so surprised that her sword was broken easily that she didn't even notice that Purple Heart was already raising her sword to strike her till it was too late. The force behind Purple Heart sword sent Yellow heart to the ground hard. Yellow heart coughed out blood from her impact with the ground but before she could process what happened, Purple Heart was already by her side with her sword raised to strike her again and she did. The force of her next strike was worse than the first one and she just continued to strike Yellow heart deeper into the hard ground.

White heart and Blue heart were shocked at how Purple Heart was brutally beating Yellow heart. White heart tried to rush to her aid but was stopped by blue heart

"Why are you stopping me?" White heart asked her

"If you go down there you will most certainly be killed. I don't know what happened to her but she is different from before. We can't attack her recklessly or we will die" Blue heart explained to her

"Are you saying we leave Yellow heart to die?" White heart screamed

"All am saying is that you can't go in alone. We have to go together and attack her with our strongest move. We only got one short at this" Blue heart explained to her

After Blue heart said that to White heart, she began to release all her reserved share energy to power up. White heart saw what blue heart was doing and followed her lead in releasing her own reserved share energy. Once there were done, their weapon were glowing a bright rainbow color showing that it was charged up. With their new power up, there dashed to where Purple Heart was still beating Yellow heart with the intention of killing her.

Meanwhile, Purple Heart was looking at Yellow heart that was unconscious and has reverted back to her normal form. Looking at her, she could see the gash, cut and blood all over Yellow heart body but that didn't help to stop Purple Hearts rage. She wants her dead for what she has done and she will make sure she dies by her hand. Just then, two bright light appeared near Purple Heart which reveals to be White heart and Blue heart with their weapon ready, intending to strike her but with Purple Heart new power, she easily saw them near her with their weapon ready to strike her and she whispered just two word "Virtual Strider".

Once those word left Purple Hearts mouth, a bright light appeared which covered both her and the two CPUs and the next thing we know, was hearing several cut and slash sound inside the light. After the light died down, Purple Heart was standing and White heart and Blue heart was lying next to her feet with several cut and blood in their body

"How are you this strong all of a sudden?" Blue heart weakly asked

"Where did all that share energy come from" White heart asked

Purple Heart turned to them still lying on the ground and walked close to blue heart. She squatted down in front of blue heart to face her before she answered her question "you asked where my new power came from, you asked where my share energy came from. The answer is simple; this new power came from my people"

"But how? We killed every last one; we made sure of it so were could you have gotten all this power from?" Blue heart asked her

"Like I said, this power came from my people whom you three killed. Before there died, there never stopped believing in me. There believed that I would avenge them, that I will stop your evil doing and those were my peoples dying wish. The share crystal absorbed all those feelings of anger, fear, sorrows, hatred and rage from my people before there were killed and converted it to share energy and poured it all to me thus my new power" Purple Heart explained to them

"You mean that all this power that you are using is from your people before there died?" Blue heart asked

"Yes; amplified by my own hatred and rage I have for you three, my powers is now beyond your reach" Purple Heart said with pride

"What are you going to do to me" Blue heart asked with fear

"You monsters deserve nothing but death and I will be the one to deliver judgment to all of you" Purple Heart said to her with rage.

"What do you mean by judgment?" Blue heart asked with fear

"Oh! You will see what I mean" Purple Heart responded. After she said that, Purple Heart stood up and kicked blue heart hard in her face sending her crashing from building to building. After she had kicked blue heart, Purple Heart turned to White heart who was struggling to get up but couldn't and with incredible speed, Purple Heart appeared before White heart and stabbed her in her leg. White heart screamed in agony because of the pain but Purple Heart didn't stop there. She brought out her sword from White heart leg and stabbed her other leg but this time with more force. White heart could do nothing but scream in agony because of the pain she is feeling. She was completely helpless against Purple Heart who was busy stabbing her hand and other parts of her body.

Purple Heart continued to stab white heart leg and arm until she saw movement in the direction of where she kicked blue heart and decided to check it out. It turns out that blue heart has gotten out of the rubles of the building she crashed into and she decided to escape while she can. She flew out of the building and started to fly in the direction that those who want to leave Tanuaki take. She was almost out of Tanuaki but Purple Heart flew in front of her rather easily stopping her escape.

"What wrong? Leaving the party so soon" Purple Heart asked Blue heart with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Please spare me I beg you" Blue heart pleaded to Purple Heart

"It's ironic seeing you beg like that but unfortunately for you…" Purple Heart said as she readied her sword "My rage and hatred for you is so strong that I can't take it. I will make you pay for what you have done and you will pay for it with your life"

After she said that, Purple Heart dashed to blue heart with her sword ready to finish her off while screaming "Nep U Slash" as she caught blue heart in half killing her.

Once blue heart lifeless body fell to the ground, Purple Heart flew back to where Yellow heart was still lying in the ground in her normal form to see if she was alive. Yellow heart who is now Rita looked up to see Purple Heart looking down on her as if she was nothing but an insect she was going to squash

"Even if you kill me, I am satisfied knowing that you will still die once you use up that share energy in you. All your citizens are dead so there is no one to believe in you again" Rita said in a weak voice

"That's what you think but after I kill you now, I'm going to build a new nation and your people will be my new citizen" Purple Heart said to her

"There will never listen to a Goddess who killed their own Goddess" Rita said while coughing up blood

"We shall see about that but unfortunately for you, you won't be around to see it" Purple Heart said as she raised her sword and stabbed her.

Purple Heart watched to make sure that Yellow heart is dead before she turned and walked to where white heart is still lying. She watched white heart who has longed since reverted back to her normal form lying in a pool of her own blood on the ground without moving so she assumed she must be dead or unconscious. She saw her slowly breathing and instantly knew that she was alive and that angered her. She immediately raised her sword to finish her off but stopped when she saw all the stab wound and cuts all over her body. So she turned and walked away knowing that she will die very soon.

Purple Heart flew to the top of a building and reverted back to Neptune and sat down at the edge of the building looking at the dead bodies of her people and her destroyed nation. She was sad but held back her tears as she watched all the destruction

"It's not your fault Neptune" a mysterious voice said to her. Neptune immediately turned around to know who has that voice and saw Histoire

"Histoire; you are alive" Neptune asked surprised

"Yes I am. I was inside my book while the killing was taking place" Histoire explained to her

"That's good to hear" Neptune said as she turned back around to watch her destroyed nation

"What happened wasn't your fault Neptune. Nobody blames you for this" Histoire told her

"How could anybody not blame me for this Histoire? I was there; I was there and couldn't do anything because I was weak…" Neptune began to cry "I wish they had killed me than to make me watch my people being killed"

"If you had died then no one would have avenged them. Neptune I know how you are feeling but you have to be strong for your dead citizens" Histoire said to her

"I will try for my beloved people who believed in me even in death" Neptune said to Histoire

"So, what will you do now?" Histoire asked her

"The three nations are without a CPU so I will become the single ruler of the entire nation. I will create a new nation in this land and I will call it Planeptune" Neptune said to Histoire

"Why Planeptune" Histoire asked

"Because, I don't want a reminder of my fallen nation. I don't want anything that will remind me of my dead citizens. Today marks the end of Tanuaki and the beginning of Planeptune. Histoire I can't do this alone so I would like you to stay by my side"

"I planned to from the start" Histoire said to her

_FLASH BACK ENDS _

"So after all that, I buried my entire dead citizens which took about a month but after I was done, I went to those nations that I killed their CPUs to bring the people there to Planeptune" Neptune told Ben

"Wait didn't you say that Blanc is alive now?" Ben asked

"Well yes; I thought I killed her but she somehow survived but that's not important now. What's important is that I have told you my dark past and now you can see why I can't tell Nepgear this" Neptune told Ben

"Well that does make sense" Ben said to her.

Ben looked up and saw that it was almost night time and panicked "It's almost night time, we should start heading back now" He told Neptune

"Alright I think you are right" Neptune said as she transformed into Purple Heart. She made a motion to carry Ben but Ben stopped her

"What are you doing?" Ben asked her

"Trying to carry you home" Purple Heart responded

"Did you forget me saying that I could fly?" Ben asked her

"Oh! I totally forgot that you said that" Purple Heart said to him

"Well, I can so no need to trouble yourself" Ben said as he began to float in the air. Neptune was surprised to see someone flying without wings but she didn't show it. She too started floating to join Ben and together, they headed to the direction of the Basilicon.

Once they reached the Basilicon, Purple Heart transformed back to her normal form and she along with Ben entered the Basilicon.

**I know that I have made Neptune and Ben relationship fast but it needs to be fast for how I want this story to go. In this chapter, Neptune acted differently from our regular Neptune with her being able to kill and all but I tried not to make her past to dark. This is my first time writing a fighting scene and I think it turned out OK but it is left for you guys to tell me what you think. Please give me ideas if the story is OK or not and suggestion on how to make it better in the REVIEW. And out **


End file.
